


BTS - You feel insecure about a certain part of your body and they reassure you

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [40]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Body Image, F/M, Feeling insecure, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: you/their girlfriend feels insecure and they reassure you they love your body just the way it is





	BTS - You feel insecure about a certain part of your body and they reassure you

**Jin –**

You crawled off the double bed, your hands clutching the bedsheet tightly around your naked form as you scrambled to your feet. Jin was watching you casually from his position on the bed, propped on his side, his body completely nude. You envied his confidence as you turned around and bent down, grabbing your blue panties from the floor. You could hear him chuckle mildly as you attempted to slide the underwear up your thighs while still holding the sheet around you like a tent and you let out a sigh, turning your head to face him.

“Could you please turn around?” You muttered, attempting once again to pull on your underwear without dropping your modesty shield.

“Why?” He asked and you heard the smile in his voice.

“Because…” You started, lowering the sheet slightly from your neck so you could look at him better. “I don’t want you to see me.” You said, your cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

You could see his brow wrinkling under his slightly damp hair. “But I just saw.” He said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. “We just made love…” He said slowly, a little confused.

“It’s not the same!” You exclaimed, a little loudly. You could see him shrink back a little on the bed and shrug, giving in. He rolled over on to his side so that was facing the other side of the room as you resumed your dressing, breathing a sigh of relief now you knew he was not looking and judging your body.

The next day, it was his turn to dress first as he had band practise in twenty minutes. He got up from the bed and your eyes followed him easily as he walked to the other side of the room to pick up his discarded boxer shorts from the radiator. He turned around and met your gaze as he retrieved them.

Suddenly. “No!” He cried out dramatically, quickly covering his bare crotch with his boxer shorts. “Don’t look!”

You immediately saw the smile in his eyes and voice and couldn’t help but smile back a little, feeling embarrassed at how you had reacted yesterday. He started to giggle gently as he lowered the garment from his waist, revealing his flaccid cock once more, unembarrassed. He walked over to the bed and slowly crawled onto the covers where you lay, naked, not having come down from your high long enough yet to feel overly uncomfortable at your nudeness. You slapped his arm gently as he slowly crawled on top of you and kissed you casually, his smile pressing against your lips.

“You have a great body.” He said sincerely, moving his right hand down to your bare thigh and rubbing his open palm up and down the skin. You could not help but smile openly as he continued…“I love your body.” You could see his simple and honest love and desire for you in his eyes and could hear it in his voice and when you got dressed five minutes later, you allowed him to look.

 

**RM –**

You really did love kissing Namjoon. Whenever your lips connected you felt your thighs go weak and your knees start to tremble as he slowly caressed your tongue with his expertly and moved his large hands along the sides of your body, stopping when he reached your hips and clutching them harder. You moaned against his mouth; his warm hands felt so good against your barely clothed body, but you used your own hands to move his upwards, to rest on your ribcage rather than your hips. While you didn’t have many insecurities, as these things went, your hips were your least favourite part of your body, jutting out above your waistline and hanging above your lacy underwear in an ugly fashion. It didn’t matter how long you spent at the gym on the treadmill or the Stairmaster or the Cross-trainer, your hips remained just as flabby despite you losing body fat elsewhere. Although his roaming hands made you feel like you were going to go crazy with desire and you had to resist the urge to just rip off his boxer shorts now and shove his thick cock into your wet mouth, when he touched your hips you could not help but feel that he was noticing how flabby they were and judging you for it. He was almost completely silent when kissing and touching you, compared to the throaty moans you could not help but make, and it was making you feel nervous.

The fourth time his hands returned to your hips, you almost wanted to shout at him: I know they are flabby! I know it. I have tried everything to keep the weight off but nothing seems to be working! Instead, you simply moved his hands back to your ribs, kissing his lips passionately. He suddenly pulled away from you, looking down through his eyelashes at your body.

“Don’t you like it?” He asked, slowing moving his hands back to your hips.

“No.” You said, fighting every instinct which told you to move his hands immediately away from you. You allowed him to keep them there for the moment instead and felt incredibly proud of yourself for doing so.

“Oh.” He mumbled, his voice waving a little. “I don’t have to touch them.” He said. “It’s just that I find this part of your body really sexy.” He rubbed his hands along your hips gently to prove his point and moistened his lips slightly with his tongue. You felt your breath hitch in your throat. This was the first time anyone had complimented your hips, never mind, call them sexy. You simultaneously started to blush and felt your stomach grow warm with butterflies. He smiled at your reaction, sensing your body relaxing beneath his fingertips as he continued to brush that area slowly, making sure you were okay with it.

 

**V -**

“Spread your pussy for me.” He commanded, hovering above you. You were currently on your hands and knees and could feel the rough, scratchy carpet leaving its mark against your legs. “I want to see your arsehole.” You froze below him, sensing his body tense as you slowly moved your nude body around to face him. You leaned back on your elbows and looked up at him. His mouth was parted expectantly and you could see his chest rising and falling with his heavy breath as he watched you.

“I don’t want to.” You said, feeling your bottom lip beginning to protrude and hoping that he didn’t take this as a sign that you were trying to be sexy in resisting him. Your current position on the floor, completely stark naked while you propped yourself up, would usually suggest just that but you could see him frown as he realised you were being serious.

“I won’t hurt you…” He frowned, his voice sincere.

You shook your head slowly. “I don’t care. I don’t want to do it.” You knew that he was turned on by anal play and had tried on several occasions to get you to comply with his fantasies. While you had allowed him to slip his pinkie finger into your puckered hole, feeling a surprising thrill of pleasure as he did so, the thought of him actually looking at that area of your body filled you with dread. How on earth could he find that sexy?

He sighed above you, his body fully clothed. You suddenly felt your cheeks grow red as you became aware of how naked you were. Although his eyes never faltered from yours, you suddenly had to resist the urge to cover your bare breasts and cunt with your hands.

He shook his head. “You never do anything I suggest. Why are you like this?”

You did not know which emotion was stronger: your embarrassment at your nakedness or your growing anger at your boyfriend. “You keep bringing it up every time we are together!” You said, your voice rising with annoyance. “I have never done it before. Why would I start now?” Surprisingly, you began to feel your eyes filling with tears as he gazed down at you, judgementally.

His voice softened but you felt unable to control your emotions. “I just wanted to try something new. I didn’t realise you didn’t want to do it so badly…” He slowly moved himself to join you on the floor, resting on his knees as his eyes met yours on an even level.

“I thought you’d notice by now I don’t want to!” You shouted. It was true that Taehyung was not always the best at reading your body language and although the sex was usually amazing, with you often orgasming multiple times in a single session, he had, on more than one occasion, taken things too far with you and had been slow to pick up on your discomfort. You enjoyed it rough most of the time, and the thought of using your safeword filled you with a kind of embarrassment, as though it would be admitting defeat. You suddenly realised that your outburst of this occasion really, deep down, had little to do with the command he had given you. Instead, it was the accumulation of months’ worth of frustration at Taehyung’s aloofness when it came to you and the subtleties of your sex life.

“You’re impossible.” He said blankly, shaking his head.

“No, you’re impossible…you fucking cunt!” You shouted. You realised what you had said a moment too late and suddenly felt yourself go red with shame. You immediately moved your hand to your mouth, as though covering your lips would take back the words you had just said. You can see him opening his mouth, getting ready to retaliate, before closing it again.

Your tears are falling freely now down your cheeks in long, wet lines and you touch your cheeks gently, letting out a groan when you see your fingers streaked with black from your eyeliner and mascara.

“Oh great.” You sighed, letting out a soft laugh and attempting to wipe the black makeup from your face with your fingertips.

Taehyung slowly reached into his shirt pocket with a sigh and pulled out a silk Gucci bandana. He had been wearing it in his hair earlier on in the day to keep his fringe from his eyes but had taken it off when he began to undress you, using it to gently tie your wrists to the bedpost to stop you squirming as he licked and sucked at your swollen clit. He had discarded it in his pocket after he had freed you and you had crawled onto his lap to straddle his hips. “Here.” He whispered, handing you the bandana. You immediately brought it to your face and he watched you closely as you used it to clean your makeup from your wet cheeks. You could see his face softening as he understood how much he had upset you. Once you had removed as much mascara as you could without using a mirror to double check, you handed the bandana back to him with a small laugh and he immediately grinned back, relaxing his shoulders as he saw you would be okay.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” He moved towards you and placed his hands firmly on either side of your face, still wet with your tears. He kissed you once, firmly, on the lips before kissing your wet cheeks one and one and, finally, your forehead. “You’re so beautiful…” He finished.

 

**Jimin –**

At first, you had been insecure about your boobs. You knew you shouldn’t have done, but on one occasion when Jimin had left the room to make a long telephone call with his management, you had found yourself looking at his search history on his mobile phone. You knew he watched porn and weren’t surprised; after all, you watched it on the odd occasion yourself and didn’t see anything wrong with it so long as it wasn’t getting in the way of your real life. You had been a little dismayed, however, to discover that the types of videos he had been watching starred women who looked nothing like you. You found your gaze shifting from your own pair of B cup breasts to those of the woman on the screen. Her breasts were clearly naturally but they were also at least double the size of your own. You checked a little further back into his search history, carefully listening out for the sounds of his footsteps coming back down the hall and clicked on a few more videos. Different actress, same problem. You suddenly felt nauseous as you finally heard him come back.

Now, you carefully covered your breasts with your hands as Jimin pulled your white bra away from your skin. He covered your lips with his own and trailed his hands along your back as he finally pulled back to look at you. You kept your hands clutched to the flesh on your chest, refusing to allow him to see your bare breasts. He looked down to your hands and you followed his gaze with your own eyes.

He frowned. “Why are you doing that?” He asked, moving his hands slowly over the tops of your own and brushing his fingertips over the backs of your knuckles.

You shrugged, deciding to tell him the truth. “I don’t like them.”

You can see his eyes soften as he looked at your face; brown eyes meeting blue across the narrow space. He looked sad for a moment and then smiled gently. “I do…” He moved in to kiss your lips tenderly and you felt yourself slowly melting into his touch. He opened his mouth very softly against yours and you echoed his movement, allowing the kiss to deepen a little. He moved his hands from your own to your lower back, pulling you in closer and trailing his fingers along your side. You couldn’t help it; you had to touch him back. Without really thinking about it, you automatically reached out your hands, pulling them away from your bare breasts, and placed them on his shoulders. Feeling your movement, he took this opportunity to move his own palms forward to your breasts, pressing them both gently at the same time and running his thumbs over your nipples. You gasped at the movement, having completely forgotten that you were trying to hide them from him as your kiss began to heat up. It felt amazing; he squeezed your flesh very gently as he pulled away from your lips, lowering his head slowly to your small breasts. You opened your mouth in pleasure as he opened his mouth against the swollen right bud, his warm mouth closing around your sensitive nipple and sucking gently with his pouting lips.

“Oh, Jimin.” You moaned out, unable to help yourself as he moved his mouth to the other nipple and repeated the motion with his lips.

 

**J-Hope –**

You squealed as Hoseok’s hands returned to your lower stomach and pinched at the skin there. You were completely clothed, wearing a simple pair of jeans and a stripey jumper, but you could still feel the bump above your waistband where your hips and stomach began to spill over the sides. Perhaps I ought to get the next size up you thought to yourself as you heard your boyfriend giggle from next to you. But then they will be baggy on the backside and I’ll probably end up walking as though I’ve shit myself you thought with a grimace.

“Stop that.” You said sternly, slapping his hand away from your stomach like he were nothing more than an annoying fly buzzing around you on a hot summer’s day. The grin does not leave his lips, however, and he laughed to himself as he walked across the kitchen to the sink. He started to run the tap into the washing up bowl and filled the sink with pink Fairy washing up liquid. At least he’s doing something useful you thought to yourself as you left the room to go upstairs and change out of your stupid, too-small jeans.

You came back fifteen minutes later to find the pots all washed and dried and Hoseok leaning casually against one of the empty counter tops, waiting for the kettle to boil. You had settled, in the end, for a comfortable and lose pair of brown, elasticated slacks and a stretchy pink t-shirt. Hoseok immediately walked over to you with a smile when you entered the kitchen.

“Do you want a cup of tea?” He asked, slipping beside you easily and placing his hand flat against your stomach. You felt yourself tense instantly at the movement and pushed his arm back roughly.

“Stop it!” You shouted, feeling your anger and embarrassment grow with every passing nano-second. Your boyfriend’s smiling face froze for a moment before dropping the grin in confusion. You turned on your heels and walked out of the kitchen, through the hallway and into the living room, almost in a panic. You could hear Hoseok’s footsteps behind you as you came to a pause in the middle of the room.

“What?” He asked as you turned to face him. He had his palms outstretched, facing the sky.

You felt as though your skin was swarming with an uncomfortable heat and you could not escape. Couldn’t he just leave you alone for five minutes? You had found yourself falling for Hoseok incredibly quickly and you were sure that you loved him, but when he wasn’t following your every move around the house like a shadow, he was grabbing your muffin top and stomach whenever you wore jeans or trousers.

“Can’t you just leave me the fuck alone for a couple of fucking minutes?” You shouted, unable to control your anger and forgetting the fact that you had actually spent the last fifteen minutes completely alone upstairs without a single peep from your boyfriend. You could see his face dropping and his mouth opened a little, as though he wanted to say something. You couldn’t stop yourself from continuing, finding your words cutting into his character like lashes from a whip. “You never leave me the fuck alone…following my every step like a fucking puppy. What do you expect me to be doing? Do you think I’m fucking another man when you’re not in the room? Do you think I’m sucking Yoongi’s dick or letting Jungkook fuck me in the arse?”

You knew you were taking things too far and the look on Hoseok’s face when you mentioned his bandmates made you regret ever having been born, but it was almost addictive, shouting at him in this way and letting out all of your frustration at his clinginess in one go; several months of bottled up frustration when he hovered around you or sent you several texts in a row before you even had time to respond to the first one.

“Do you not trust me at all? Or is it that you are so fucking insecure about yourself that you can’t stand to be without me for five fucking minutes?” You finally felt yourself slowing down and were now breathing heavily from your outburst. “Huh?” You finished, your face glowing red.

Hoseok opened and closed his mouth a few times, as though trying to find the right words to say. His face looked beyond hurt and shocked, he looked positively devastated. “You’ve never mentioned any of this before.” He said, eventually, slowly. “I just like being around you.” He shrugged, his voice remaining calm and steady despite the wounded look on his face.

You felt your heart lurch at these words and realised, much much too late, that you had made a huge mistake in opening your mouth: of letting your gums and teeth run before consulting your brain. You opened your lips, eager to try and defend yourself, to rationalise your words before it was too late. “I know I’ve put on weight.” You said finally, reaching the true cause of this outburst. While the other aspects of your argument had been true, it was your insecurity about your stomach and hips which had caused you to retaliate so strongly. “You don’t have to make me feel any worse about myself than I already do…” You gestured to your stomach when you saw his brow furrowing into his head, trying to understand.

“That’s not what I meant.” He said slowly, his eyes flickering from your stomach to your face. “I just love you.”

It took you a few seconds to realise that he was being sincere and you felt yourself blush even harder. Shitshitshitshitshit you thought as you saw the sadness in his eyes.

“What did you mean?” You asked, trying to make sure that you were on the same page here and already thinking of how you could possibly make it up to him for this awful explosion. “You keep grabbing my stomach…”

He shrugged once more. “I just like it. You’re amazing.” He finished. You wished, in that moment, that the ground would just swallow you whole.

 

**Suga –**

He had finished rolling the condom on his erect cock and positioned himself against your opening, kissing your lips gently.

“Wait.” You gasped, placing your hands on his shoulders to stop him from entering you quite yet. “Aren’t you going to turn off the light?” Despite the fact that Yoongi’s body was pressed almost completely against your own, shielding your wobbly bits from view, you felt your cheeks grow red at the thought of him trying to change positions mid-way through and him seeing your bare curves.

“It’s fine…” He whispered, moving his right hand down to your hips as he took his swollen member in his left, pressing the tip against your cunt.

“Please…” You said, grasping his shoulders tighter. “Can you turn it off?”

You felt his body pause for a moment and thought that he would protest, but he moved away from you without a fuss and in silence, crawling across the bed and over to the light switch by the door. The room was flooded in darkness, the only light coming from the moon shining through the slightly open curtains. You felt the sheets move under his weight as he moved back onto the bed and you breathed a sigh of relief as he moved himself back on top of you without asking why you had just asked him to turn off the light. Instead, he said “I love you” and pressed a kiss to your forehead as he moved his hips forehead, pushing into you with a small gasp.

The next week had been a hard one at work and you looked terrible from it. You hadn’t been sleeping very well at all and had been working overtime every day. It was finally your first day off in god knows how long and you decided that, looks be damned, you weren’t going to bother with makeup when you visited your boyfriend that night. You opted to wear your comfiest baggy sweat pants and an oversized stripey jumper, tying your hair up into the messiest ponytail imaginable, not even bothering to tuck the loose strands of hair behind your ears. You had been watching the T.V in near silence for the last ten minutes, feeling your body relax into the sofa. Yoongi had sensed you were tired and had insisted that you sit on the largest sofa while he took the large armchair in the corner. Seeing him shift slightly in his chair out of the corner of your eye, you turned to look at your boyfriend and saw his brown eyes roaming down your body, unapologetically. He smirked.

“What are you looking at?” You asked, a little confused.

He shrugged with a small smile, his eyes remaining transfixed on your bare neck, the covered swell of your breasts and your legs, completely concealed by the baggy grey pants. He shrugged. “I was just checking out your body.”

You couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the ridiculousness of his comment. After all, you had never felt uglier in your life. You hand rings around your eyes the size of crop circles and your skin had started to break out into acne; the stress of the last week combined, probably, with your impending period, only a few days away.

“Don’t kid me.” You chuckled, feeling your body growing more tired by the moment. He shrugged once more, easily, turning his eyes back to the T.V. Your smile softened and dropped as you realised from his simple body language that he was telling the truth. You shook your head with a grin and turned your face back to watch the show.

 

**Jungkook –**

_(A.N. I always imagine Jungkook’s first girlfriend to be a bit of an attention seeker so apologies if this, slightly less serious scenario is not what you want :D)_

“So how big are your girlfriend’s boobs Jungkook?” Jimin asked. With Namjoon away for the day, the topic of conversation among the remaining members had ultimately, and predictably, fallen onto the topic of sex, aided by Jimin’s never-ending curiosity.

The youngest member hesitated for a moment as he felt five pairs of eyes look at him, expectantly. “Uhm.” He starts, holding out his hands. “I would say they are this size with the bra.” He curved his palms to create two shapes resembling a large orange.

“And without the bra?” Yoongi asked from his position, seated on the floor.

“Uhm.” He hesitated once more and he heard Jimin laugh from behind him.

“Have you never seen her boobs?” Hoseok asked, innocently enough, his face open with curiosity. He was seated next to Yoongi on the floor and looked up at Jungkook, who was sat on the sofa.

“I have.” Jungkook immediately proclaimed, turning to look from Yoongi to Hoseok to Jin who were all sat in a line. “Once.” The room immediately erupted into a cheerful laughter at this confession. It was finally Jin who calmed down the noise by waving his arms in the air.

“Wait…wait…” He started, trying to control his own giggles. “You mean she always keeps her bra on…during…?”

Jungkook shook his head. “No, not her bra. She puts on an oversized shirt most of the time when we go to bed.”

“That’s not normal, Kookie.” Jimin laughed, making the youngest member’s face blush pink.

The next time he was with his girlfriend, he tried to lift up the white T-Shirt she wore slowly, hoping that the action came across as sensual and friendly, rather than as a desperate move to look at her tits. He hadn’t really minded that she only allowed him to touch her boobs through the cotton fabric of the shirt, and often complained that he was being too rough when he did. He didn’t think he was being rough at all, in fact his fingertips barely grazed the hard nubs of her nipples and he never ever squeezed down. But she was his first real girlfriend and he was still sort of grateful that she had allowed him to start having sex with her in the first place. He had been fearful that he would enter his twenties still a virgin and, worst of all, forever the punchline of his bandmates sexual jokes.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered as she pulled the fabric down to her knees, stretching it out so that the pink nubs of her nipples were even more visible beneath the cotton. “I’ll be very gentle…”

She shook her head, her bottom lip puckering out. “I don’t want you to…”

Jungkook sighed, the words of the others echoing through his mind. “Why not?” He began to feel his cheeks turn red. “It’s not normal, you know. We’ve been doing…that…for six months and you still won’t let me see you naked.” He shook his head in frustration and, to his absolute horror, caused his girlfriend to start crying. The tears fell almost immediately in large, fat, blobs down her cheeks and she started to wail along with it. Jungkook felt his mouth open and close in shock as she openly cried.

“Oh…please don’t…” He started to mutter, feeling disgusted with himself that he had caused this to happen. “Please don’t cry. I love you. Please don’t cry…” She allowed him to reach out his hands and touch her shoulders as he steadied her. “No…no…it’s okay…I was just wondering…you don’t have to do anything. I love you.” He felt himself relax as her body stilled beneath him and the tears stopped almost at once.

“Do you really love me?” She asked, her bottom lip pouting out once more.

“Yes…yes. I love you with my whole heart.” He stumbled over his words, still feeling ashamed of himself.

“Okay.” She muttered, easily, sliding the shirt quickly above her head before he had time to react. She threw the cotton garment on the floor beside the bed and looked up at her boyfriend expectantly. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing; she was perfect. She moved her arms together so that her small, peach like breasts pressed upwards and together, her little pink nipples standing out against the pale skin.

Jungkook gasped. “You look so pretty.” Is all he could manage as he moved closer to her, finally, allowing himself to softly touch the roundness of her sweet little breasts with the palms of his hands.


End file.
